La historia del padre de Ahome
by Princess Lilyth
Summary: En realidad ya la habían publicado una vez con mi nombre... pero habían dos y mi amiga publicó la equivocada... ésta si es la real... en todo caso relata lo mismo pero explica un poco más que la disfruten y traten de no llorar


Holas!!!, yo soy K-ttyra y les quiero dejar un mensaje con este fic (que saldrá al final), en realidad, esto es una carta cadena pero yo adapté a los personajes, encontré que calzaba bien (a excepción de que no se nombra ni a Sota, ni al abuelo) y además creo que es la mejor manera de dar a conocer el mensaje, porque eso de mandar un mail para que el otro le mande a quince más, y el otro a quince más, y el otro a quince más y así sucesivamente... es una lata, al final terminas tú recibiendo el mismo mail (nuevamente)... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... porque a mí me hizo llorar  
  
"¿Por qué Ahome no tiene padre?"  
  
¿Papito... Cuánto me amas?  
  
"El día que mi hija nació, en verdad no sentí gran alegría. porque la decepción que sentía parecía, ser más grande que el gran acontecimiento que representa tener a una hija. ¡Yo quería un varón!, a los dos días de haber nacido, fui a buscar a mis dos mujeres... mi esposa, lucía pálida y agotada, y mi hija, lucía radiante y dormilona.  
  
En pocos meses me dejé cautivar por la sonrisita de mi Ahome y por la infinita inocencia de su mirada fija y penetrante, fue entonces cuando empecé a amarla con locura. Su carita, su sonrisita y su mirada no se apartaban ni por un instante de mis pensamientos, todo se lo quería comprar, la miraba en cada niño o niña, hacía planes sobre planes, todo sería para mi Ahome"  
  
Este relato era contado a menudo por mi amigo, el padre de Ahome, y yo también sentía gran afecto por la niña, que era la razón más grande para vivir de mi amigo; según decía él mismo. Una tarde estaba mi familia y la de mi amigo, haciendo un picnic a la orilla de un río cerca de casa, y la niña entabló una conversación con su papá, todos escuchábamos:  
  
Ahome: "Papi, ...cuándo cumpla quince años ¿Cuál será mi regalo?  
  
Papá: "pero linda, si apenas tienes diez añitos, ¿No te parece que falta mucho para esa fecha?"  
  
Ahome: "Bueno papi,... tú siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando, aunque yo nunca lo he visto por aquí"  
  
La conversación se extendía y todos participamos en ella. Al caer el sol regresamos a nuestras casas. Una mañana me encontré con mi amigo enfrente del colegio donde estudiaba Ahome, quien ya tenía catorce años. Mi amigo se veía muy contento y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro. Con gran orgullo me mostraba las calificaciones de Ahome, eran notas impresionantes, y los estímulos que les habían escrito sus profesores eran realmente conmovedores, felicité al dichoso papá. Ahome ocupaba toda la alegría de la casa, en la mente y en el corazón de la familia, especialmente en el de su papá.  
  
Fue un domingo muy temprano cuando nos dirigíamos a misa, cuando Ahome tropezó con algo, eso creíamos todos y dio un traspiés, su papá la agarró de inmediato para que no cayera... Ya instalados en la iglesia, vimos como Ahome fue cayendo lentamente sobre el banco y casi perdió el conocimiento. La tomamos en brazos, mientras su papá buscaba un taxi hacia el hospital. Allí permaneció por diez días y fue entonces cuando le informaron que su hija padecía una gran enfermedad que afectaba seriamente su corazón, pero no era algo definitivo, que debía practicarle otras pruebas para llegar a un diagnóstico firme.  
  
Los días iban pasando, mi amigo renunció a su trabajo para dedicarse al cuidado de Ahome, su madre quería hacerlo pero decidieron que ella trabajaría, pues sus ingresos eran superiores a los de él. Una mañana mi amigo se encontraba al lado de su hija, cuando ella le preguntó:  
  
Ahome: "¿Voy a morir, no es cierto? ¿Te lo dijeron los doctores?"  
  
Papá: "No mi amor... no vas a morir, Dios que es tan grande, no permitiría que pierda lo que más he amado en este mundo"  
  
Ahome: "¿Van a algún lugar? ¿Pueden ver desde lo alto a su familia? ¿Sabes si pueden volver?"  
  
Papá: "Bueno hija,... en verdad nadie ha regresado de allá a contar algo sobre eso, pero si yo muriera, no te dejaría sola, estando en el más allá buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, en última instancia utilizaría el viento para venir a verte"  
  
Ahome: "¿Al viento? ¿Y como lo harías?"  
  
Papá: "No tengo la menor idea hijita, sólo sé que si algún día muero, sentirás que estoy contigo, cuando un suave viento roce tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas"  
  
Ese mismo día por la tarde llamaron a mi amigo, el asunto era grave, su hija se estaba muriendo. Necesitaban un corazón, pues el de ella no resistiría sino unos quince o veinte días más. ¡UN CORAZÓN!. ¿Dónde hallar un corazón? Lo venderían en la farmacia acaso, en el supermercado, o en una de esas grandes tiendas que propagandean por radio y televisión ¡Un corazón! ¿Dónde Dios mío? Ese mismo mes, Ahome cumpliría sus quince años. y fue el viernes por la tarde cuando consiguieron un donante, una esperanza iluminó los ojos de todos, las cosas iban a cambiar. El domingo por la tarde ya Ahome estaba operada, todo salió como los médicos lo habían planeado. ¡Éxito total! Sin embargo, mi amigo todavía no había vuelto por el hospital, y Ahome lo extrañaba muchísimo, su mamá le decía que ya todo estaba muy bien y que su papito sería el que trabajaría para sostener la familia. Ahome permaneció en el hospital por quince días más, los médicos no habían querido dejarla ir hasta que su corazón estuviera firme y fuerte, y así lo hicieron. Al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en un enorme sofá y su mamá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le entregó una carta de su padre:  
  
"Ahome, hijita de mi corazón: al momento de leer mi carta, ya debes tener quince años y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, esa fue la promesa que me hicieron los médicos que te operaron. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuanto lamento no estar a tu lado en este instante. Cuando supe que ibas a morir, decidí dar respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste cuando tenías diez añitos y a la cual no respondí. Decidí hacerte el regalo más hermoso que nadie jamás haría por mi hija... Te regalo mi vida entera sin condición alguna, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras. ¡¡Vive Hija!! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!"  
  
Ahome lloró como nunca; y cuando se hubo calmado fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su papá; lloró como nadie lo ha hecho y susurró: "Papi,... ahora puedo comprender cuanto me amabas, yo también te amaba y aunque nunca te lo dije, ahora comprendo la importancia de decir "Te Amo" y te pediría perdón por haber guardado silencio tantas veces" En este instante las copas de los árboles se mecieron suavemente, cayeron algunas hojas y florecillas, y una suave brisa rozó las mejillas de Ahome, alzó la mirada al cielo, intentó secar las lágrimas de su rostro, se levantó y emprendió regreso a su hogar.  
  
Si este mensaje tocó tu corazón, no dudes en ponerlo en práctica. En estos momentos, aunque yo estoy llorando, decidí compartir esto con ustedes y decirles: Por favor nunca dejes de decir "Te Amo", no sabes si será esa la ultima vez... CADA DÍA A CADA INSTANTE EXPRESA TU AMOR, y no importa si es un "TE QUIERO" porque actualmente la mayoría piensa mal si le dices te quiero a una persona de tu mismo sexo... que no le de miedo... que quieran a alguien no significa que lo amen... LOS QUIERO MUCHO A USTEDES... gracias por todo 


End file.
